Módulo:InfoboxImage
Inputs: -- image - Can either be a bare filename (with or without the File:/Image: prefix) or a fully formatted image link -- size - size to display the image -- maxsize - maximum size for image -- sizedefault - default size to display the image if size param is blank -- alt - alt text for image -- suppressplaceholder - if yes then checks to see if image is a placeholder and suppresses it -- Outputs: -- Formatted image. -- More details available at the "Module:InfoboxImage/doc" page local i = {}; local placeholder_image = { "Blue - Replace this image female.svg", "Blue - Replace this image male.svg", "Female no free image yet.png", "Flag of None (square).svg", "Flag of None.svg", "Flag of.svg", "Green - Replace this image female.svg", "Green - Replace this image male.svg", "Image is needed female.svg", "Image is needed male.svg", "Location map of None.svg", "Male no free image yet.png", "Missing flag.png", "No flag.svg", "No free portrait.svg", "No portrait (female).svg", "No portrait (male).svg", "Red - Replace this image female.svg", "Red - Replace this image male.svg", "Replace this image female (blue).svg", "Replace this image female.svg", "Replace this image male (blue).svg", "Replace this image male.svg", "Silver - Replace this image female.svg", "Silver - Replace this image male.svg", } function i.IsPlaceholder(image) -- change underscores to spaces image = mw.ustring.gsub(image, "_", " "); -- if image starts with [[ then remove that and anything after | if mw.ustring.sub(image,1,2) "[then image = mw.ustring.sub(image,3); image = mw.ustring.gsub(image, "([^|*)|.*", "%1"); end -- Trim spaces image = mw.ustring.gsub(image, '^[ ]*(.-)[ ]*$', '%1'); -- remove file: or image: prefix if exists if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,5)) "file:" then image = mw.ustring.sub(image,6,mw.ustring.len(image)); end if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,6)) "image:" then image = mw.ustring.sub(image,7,mw.ustring.len(image)); end -- Trim spaces image = mw.ustring.gsub(image, '^[ ]*(.-)[ ]*$', '%1'); -- capitalise first letter image = mw.ustring.upper(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,1)) .. mw.ustring.sub(image,2); for i,j in pairs(placeholder_image) do if image j then return true end end return false end function i.InfoboxImage(frame) local image = frame.args"image"; if image "" or image nil then return ""; end if frame.args"suppressplaceholder" "yes" then if i.IsPlaceholder(image) true then return ""; end end if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,5)) "http:" then return ""; end if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,6)) "then return ""; end if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,7)) "[[http:" then return ""; end if mw.ustring.sub(image,1,2) "[[" then -- search for thumbnail images and add to tracking cat if found if mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 0 and (mw.ustring.find(image, "|%s*thumb%s*[|%]") or mw.ustring.find(image, "|%s*thumbnail%s*[|%]]")) then return image .. "Category:Pages using infoboxes with thumbnail images"; else return image; end elseif mw.ustring.sub(image,1,2) "{{" and mw.ustring.sub(image,1,3) ~= "{{{" then return image; elseif mw.ustring.sub(image,1,1) "<" then return image; elseif mw.ustring.sub(image,1,5) mw.ustring.char(127).."UNIQ" then -- Found strip marker at begining, so pass don't process at all return image; else local result = ""; local size = frame.args"size"; local maxsize = frame.args"maxsize"; local sizedefault = frame.args"sizedefault"; local alt = frame.args"alt"; local border = frame.args"border"; -- remove file: or image: prefix if exists if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,5)) "file:" then image = mw.ustring.sub(image,6,mw.ustring.len(image)); end if mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(image,1,6)) "image:" then image = mw.ustring.sub(image,7,mw.ustring.len(image)); end if maxsize ~= "" and maxsize ~= nil then -- if no sizedefault then set to maxsize if sizedefault "" or sizedefault nil then sizedefault = maxsize end -- check to see if size bigger than maxsize if size ~= "" and size ~= nil then local sizenumber = tonumber(mw.ustring.match(size,"%d*")) or 0; local maxsizenumber = tonumber(mw.ustring.match(maxsize,"%d*")); if sizenumber>maxsizenumber and maxsizenumber>0 then size = maxsize; end end end -- add px to size if just a number if (tonumber(size) or 0) > 0 then size = size .. "px"; end result = " "; return result; end end return i;